Fallout Equestria Lone Wolf
by Blue AuronX
Summary: Based off the original Fallout Equestria by Kkat Lone Wolf's story follows Lightning Surge as she leaves the safety of Stable 105 to venture out into the wasteland and go after her mother RedHeart who is presumed dead with the entire Stable now against her and the rest of the unforgiving folk raiders, weather and more the wasteland will push Lightning to her limits.
1. Author's Foreword And Summary

FALLOUT EQUESTRIA -LONE WOLF! By (Blue AuronX) WIP Not Finished!

Copyright 2019.

Original story and characters by Kkat

Lone Wolf original characters belong to Blue AuronX

Based off the original Fallout Equestria story by Kkat Lone Wolf's story follows Lightning Surge as she leaves the safety of Stable 105 to venture out into the wasteland and go after her mother RedHeart who is presumed dead with the entire Stable now against her and the rest of the unforgiving folk raiders, weather and more Surge will need to summon all of the courage she has to survive in the blasted city of Las Pegasus and to ever hope of seeing her mother alive again.

"Important!"Hi im Zak the author of this fanfic i just wanted to clarify that this is still a WIP it has alot of proofreading to be done but don't worry i aim to have the whole story finished in the next 2 weeks this originally started off as a project to do while i was sick but i decided to take it a step further by writing a proper decent Fallout Equestria story using completely original characters while still making it interesting read since this is a quick read there's only 18 chapters planned and i hope everybody enjoys thank u.

FALLOUT EQUESTRIA -LONE WOLF! By (Blue AuronX) WIP Not Finished!

Copyright 2019.

Original story and characters by Kkat

Lone Wolf original characters belong to Blue AuronX

Based off the original Fallout Equestria story by Kkat Lone Wolf's story follows Lightning Surge as she leaves the safety of Stable 105 to venture out into the wasteland and go after her mother RedHeart who is presumed dead with the entire Stable now against her and the rest of the unforgiving folk raiders, weather and more Surge will need to summon all of the courage she has to survive in the blasted city of Las Pegasus and to ever hope of seeing her mother alive again.

"Important!"Hi im Zak the author of this fanfic i just wanted to clarify that this is still a WIP it has alot of proofreading to be done but don't worry i aim to have the whole story finished in the next 2 weeks this originally started off as a project to do while i was sick but i decided to take it a step further by writing a proper decent Fallout Equestria story using completely original characters while still making it interesting read since this is a quick read there's only 18 chapters planned and i hope everybody enjoys thank u.

Prologue A Tale Of The Wasteland

War, War I guess it is truly hell and not just something out of a fairytale.

This was a story that would forever be known in history as the fall of ponykind. But it was not as everypony had predicted for on that fateful day when Spellfire rained from the sky and Equestria was reduced to nothing but a bone dead wasteland filled with pools of radiation,and other horror's, one pony left her stable to go where no pony dared to go.

What unfolded would change the world as we know it and the events leading up to her story of heroicness and loyalty.

Um we all know who i'm talking about here.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: That Same Old Story**

War, War I guess it is truly hell and not just something out of a fairytale.

This was a story that would forever be known in history as the fall of ponykind. But it was not as everypony had predicted for on that fateful day when Spellfire rained from the sky and Equestria was reduced to nothing but a bone dead wasteland filled with pools of radiation,and other horror's, one pony left her stable to go where no pony dared to go.

What unfolded would change the world as we know it and the events leading up to her story of heroicness and loyalty.

Um we all know who i'm talking about here.

Wow I sighed I had heard that before more than once and it was only just now that I was starting to realise that maybe there was something to this story they kept drilling into me. I stared up at the ceiling of my room throwing a rubber ball at the wall in front of me "yeah this was going to be yet another boring day i muttered softly as I lay on my bed. "Life in Stable 105" wasn't exactly what i would call fun" every morning's routine was the same i got up at 9AM, had half an hour to wash, half an hour to eat, and an hour to report to my duty station before i would tend to my chores. If myself or any other pony even stepped a hoof out of line the security mare's would give us a beating worth crying to mama about I'll tell you now that. I would be lying if I didn't say that i hadn't been roughed up a bit in my time living in the Stable. Yeah... funny enough most of the ponies that i would like to say are the only friends I've ever known have also been very lucky to have made it this far now without going insane. I mean fuck that's litteraly what they tell me all day the Overmare is the one that controls everything that goes on in the Stable and we were basically there as a puppet for her entertainment. In all honesty i just wanted to try and live a normal life but ever since I got my cutie mark I knew right then and there that wasn't an option. The day after that the Overmare had asked me what i wanted to do with myself and what path did i want to go down, my response was just a shrug" since i couldn't have possibly known what i was destined to be. "Every pony was supposed to be different u just didn't know what it was you were good at until you found what it was that u were supposed to be good at wasn't what you were good at in the first place. I tried a bunch of things that i had never done before but unfortunatly that didn't change anything just made me feel even more fucking useless each time to the point where i would just go into my room and sob softly to myself until i had nothing left but emptiness inside. Then i finally became old enough to start work oh big fucking whoop how was this going to change anything in my already pathetic life. I guess i should probably start by introducing myself im "Lightning Surge, nice to meet you, I'm just another pony that didn't know what she wanted in life and yes I'm a unicorn. "Funny enough I'm pretty sure the reason i got the name "Lightning Surge" was because I literally look like a sparking lightning bolt with traces of green through my mane you could look at me like a hazard warning either way neither of those things are good hahaha. Well that was up until the day when I received my PipBuck and no... im not going to go on ranting about why they're so important ill just say right here and now that im no smartass (FUCKING PUNS) just because every other pony has to force feed u their bullshit everytime someone start's a riot in the stable all over how much more special they are than any other pony. Anyways, I'm not sure what im supposed to be getting at here but I will say that what im about to do next might be the reason why im now known as the wanderer i guess I'm gonna have to tell you why i left the only thing I had ever come to know as a home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two A Plan That Will Never Work**

The next morning I woke up feeling like complete crap mostly because I just couldn't get to sleep the night before the alarm on my PipBuck woke me with a jolt I rolled over instantly fell out of bed then shaking my aching body and doing some sort of half roll as I attempted to pick myself up I brushed my mane aside and started to get dressed putting on my utility barding. I checked the clock on my PipBuck ill tell u thats one handy thing about these things is that it's so simple to check the time on the fly wherever you are the lit up display said it was 9:05AM "Ughh" I groaned my stomach making strange noises guess i was pretty hungry, I strolled down the hallway to the cafeteria making sure not to draw attention to myself. Not sure exactly what security would say if they saw me dressed up as one of the staff" "chances are it wouldn't end well and i didn't want to wait around to see what developed. As I trotted towards the mess hall I quickly grabbed something to snack on and a drink of "Sparkle-Cola" the fizzy drink of the future everypony had called it. Damn, this shit tasted good it was luke-warm with a hint of carrots" i almost gagged from the pleasure it was giving my insides,"fuck why am i been so weird" the sandwhich was above average it at least stopped the growling in my stomach for the time been. After i had finished eating i went towards the bathrooms as i cleared the corner i noticed two mares teasing each other softly" the first one who i recognized as Malteaser was making some sort of sexual sign language with her mouth while the other mare who i had seen before but didn't know as well as Malteaser just stared at me as if not giving a damn then i blushed and trotted past them into the communal area of the bathroom's (and yes they were unisex unfortuantly) i used the toilet feeling slightly better than i had earlier "in the process i heaved up my lunch don't know what came over me well the pain in my head had gone for now anyways. Next i checked through the plan in mind if mom had really gone missing then where the fuck would anypony go from what i was told as a little filly the stable door's are sealed always have been no pony ever enters and no pony ever leaves. In truth i just thought of it as a joke a scary story to tell or prank somepony with to get them to stop bothering you or whatever. for now i had to snap out of it and come to terms of reality like it or not" no use sitting around pissed off at the world i've got to do something and fast. "Lightning! someone shouted I turned around and saw RazorBack the head of Security "you're looking for your mother aren't you? He asked. "Yeah i replied cautiously, how did you know? "cause nopony else seems really pissed off... if your trying to hide something from me your not really good at it you do realise that don't you? "was he fucking with me now of all the times to say something so savage" alright i don't have time for this if i hadn't planned this through in my head far enough to this point then what i was about to do next was just signing away my own deathwish. "Seeing as this was probably the only chance i would get at redemption i kicked Razorback in the face smashing his bone and skin while i did so the sight was horrifying but i was just getting started if nopony else was going to search for my mom then i guess it was up to me to do something... "I've got to try at least i muttered in the calm refines of my own mind as soon as the security buck went down i knew i would have half of the stable after my ass. Stop that damn pony! "one of the security mares shouted as i sprinted up the steps and into the overmare's office" i slammed the door shut making sure to lock it in the process" after i was certain the coast was clear i got to work the first thing i saw in front of me was the head security terminal this was the main one of all the machines that controlled everything that went in or out of the Stable (huh i knew something was off about this story) but now was not the time to get sidetracked i instantly entered in the security code. "I had been given the night before by one of mom's friends another security mare i was certain although i wasn't sure if i could trust her she seemed calm as if she knew what i was about to do next and didn't care if i was going to become target number one for security. "Alright i was in next i connected my PipBuck to the terminal downloading the files that had just popped up on the screen the whole process took less than 10 seconds,wow these things are pretty flashy"...haha i chuckled to myself see i can be funny when i need to be "that little giggle at least started lifting my spirits. Bingo" I now had all the files secured safely in my own PipBuck the last file was just what I was looking for it was the stable override code perhaps this must have been how mom escaped? I wondered but relished at the thought of making any assumptions for now i still had phase two of my plan left to accomplish if i was to hope ever seeing her again. I reckoned I had roughly a minute before all hell was about to break loose alright i was done in here there was absolutely no way I was leaving the way i came in so I racked my mind trying to remember what moms friend had said ...THERE'S A HIDDEN PASSAGE JUST BENEATH THE TERMINAL TRY THE OVERRIDE SEQUENCE" instantly I knew what he meant there was a hidden switch underneath the computer terminal the Overmare must have been using this to get around the stable quickly and efficiently so I figured perhaps this was the key to opening the Stable doors. The computer came to life with a soft ping noise and I was greeted with four folders one of which I hadn't noticed before now so i clicked on it inside was the exact thing I had been searching for reading the words quietly to myself i entered the hidden override code what followed afterwards was enough to make my ears bleed the Stable began shaking and I could see the doors begin to move this could have been my chance to flee and never come back but then that wouldn't exactly be the point of my story now wouldn't it" lifting my hooves off the desk i slowly dropped down into the secret passage all i could see ahead of me was a pitch blackness hoping that wherever this was taking me was going to lead me one step closer to finding mom.

**Footnote:Level Up.**

**New Perk: BlitzCrazy. +10% damage to all ponies wearing hardened armor or equipped with melee weapons and unique dialogue options with certain ponies.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three There's No Turning Back**

I must have passed out for a short time because when I awoke I was lying outside the doors of Stable 105 shaking uncontrollably and bleeding just below my left hind leg i went through my utility barding swigging the healing potions that i had been given that made me feel slightly better it had at least stopped the bleeding i looked down and could see that the wound was closing I also just remembered that i had a bloody plan to stick with,"no I wouldn't let that pain stop me, " I began to pull myself up taking in the situation and sight just in front of me here I was standing in the doorway to the entrance of Stable 105 "an alarm going off sounding like a screaming cockatrice and a whole group of ponies now against me and with nothing but my security barding and the Stable 105 jumpsuit i was wearing i really didn't want to even think of taking them on i would probably get killed in the act and in the current circumstances that was not an option. Slowly I started to walk through the now open door a gear with a strange mechanism that controlled everything that went on in the Stable, "the door continued to open as i watched the other side of the bone dead halfway begin to awake and what i could only guess as sunlight bounce off the stone cold floor my hooves were firmly planted in. I took a deep breath as I sprinted down the dark hallway saying goodbye to my already pathetic life hoping that if I could just find mom and bring her back would that change things could I be as happy as her? "The next few steps for me would be all about survival because from what I had just experienced i was been thrown out into the wasteland to die to turn to dust" to cease to exist. But hey i am kind of to blame for this whole mess it was my own stupid concience that told me to go through with this no matter what the consequences were, "as soon as i was out of the Stable i saw myself looking out onto the horizon watching the already shit weather get well shittier, "the rain poured on soaking what remained of the already destroyed landscape, "I struggled to breathe at first mostly because i was still in shock i had never imagined me a young unicorn pony leaving the safety of Stable 105 to journey out into the Equestrian Wasteland or what remained of it 'my PipBuck started flashing with a series of strings and dots showing me new locations to explore funny enough this thing was definetly doing what it said right off the box this is the future of today the Stable-Tec workers had really done their research on this one when they built something they built it to last and to make sure every pony using one got top priority over anything that special device could do, "so in a way i was kind of shocked when i saw that my PipBuck had already bookmarked my location on my map and was tuning into the nearby radio tower's frequency when i heard a loud BANG! "WHOA" shit i nearly screamed I was sure there were other ponies out here and judging by my S.A.T.S the red indicator lighting up the visor in my PipBuck i had answered my own question before the words had left my mouth.

"Slowly I started to traverse downhill trying not to trip over anything in my path while doing so, "all I could see ahead of me was mud, dirt, and a few holes in the ground from what something or somepony had been using as a cover to hide from the sniper's, "my PipBuck said that Ponyville was the closest town to me not more than 2KM from my current position if mom had gone off to search for whatever it was she had left the Stable for then perhaps maybe she might have passed through here and if such what route could she have taken?, '' I guess ill just have to find out myself huh.

The rain finally stopped as soon as i cleared the forest border already i could make out the sign of Ponyville in the distance the paint fully shot up and had only just now begun to rust, "clearly i wasn't the only pony around here judging by the bullet shells and gunpowder smoke lingering in the rotten air there was something strange about the whole situation my ears pricked up as did the hairs on the back of my neck, "Pew" "quickly i sprinted for the nearest shelter ducking in and out of cover as i did so hoping that whoever was tracking me i could throw off my scent. "OHMYGOD" i panted heavily trying to get myself under control whoever that sniper was had hit me pretty good the bullet had grazed my ear tearing off a chunk of flesh in the process, "once i knew i was safely out of the snipers sights i assessed the situation , "man i was so close to been killed then and there had i not used some of my training from countless afternoons in the firing range everyday for as long as i can remember i would finish up in the Stable after all the chores were done and then join some of the ponies i had come close to knowing as my only friends in the armory's firing range to practise using different fireams and weapons was key to survival at least for whatever the Overmare was preparing us for and fuck they weren't lying "Wow" shit i laughed, smart move indeed. I felt a lot more relaxed knowing that i hadn't been turned to pony chunks otherwise this story would have been over well before I was even getting into the good bits (no joke intended) after i came down off my cloud I assessed the situation and where exactly could I go from here. "My PipBuck showed me yet another abandoned location nearby "huh it's amazing what this thing can do i chuckled, Sweet Apple Acres wasn't that where all the apples in the stories came from or how before the apocalypse there was life for all ponykind and more the Flim and Flam group and how they competed with ol' Granny Smith's Apple Cider trying to send her and the apple family away from Ponyville? "fuck if i know i sighed drowsly i hadn't rested once today and i could already feel my legs start to ache, "better find a place to sleep for the night.

Damn it was starting to get really cold i could already feel my skin starting to go numb hoping that i wasn't getting sick or anything i checked my saddlebag inside there was one Med-X and a few healing potions perhaps if i used it now i might feel better and maybe it would replace all the energy the cold was sapping from me i had to try right, "I injected the Med-X into my skin it instantly made me feel better like i was immune to this crap weather around me. Next i swigged one of the two remaining potions i had left in my saddlebag that also made me feel better clearing the raspiness inside my throat and the pounding headache, "right now i just had to find a bed for the night if i waited around any longer i would eventually pass out, "i checked the time on my PipBuck 10:15PM, "WOW" a whole day had passed already since that afternoon when i left the Stable and stepped out into the wasteland i had done nothing but fight for survival trying not to get myself killed in the process. Sure i knew what i was getting myself into but had i never imagined it as been so cruel and unforgiving to anypony i probably might not have gone through with that stupid plan of mine the plan that had nearly cost me my life.

**Footnote:Level Up**

**Sidenote:Phantom Mare, you are now harder to target by sniper ponies and raiders use this as an advantage**.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four An Unforgiving Wasteland**

I awoke the next morning with a sigh thankful to have been able to have a proper sleep and not been shot at while I recovered, "i checked over my gear in my saddlepack everything seemed alright for the time being, "after I had done a thorough check through i swallowed down a healing potion that made my already painful wounds now a lot more tolerable. "Slinging my saddlebags on i looked around the room I had been sleeping in to see if there was anything I could use as a weapon or something that would at least give me some firepower for the time being, "yes nestled in the corner was a chest of sorts with a unique lock on it the design was rather clever I might say like something out of a fashion magazine, "it had a symbol of diamonds a neat pattern of 3 connected, '' I decided to try a hoof at opening the chest to my suprise the lid came off with a click inside i could see there was something here after all, I pulled out a small automatic pistol the grip had a lightning bolt etched into the base and all i could make out were the now faded words (Shockwave Kick they'll never see this one coming) the gun clearly hadn't been used in a very long time judging by how new the paint looked. "Suddenly i wondered had someone else been here and if so where did they go?, "no point wasting my time searching for them,i was ready to go I had a quick wash in the nearby bathtub surprised to see that there was still some water left over from the previous owner, "the bath was great it had warmed my body and replaced all the energy I had lost the day before trying to make it to this town. "I cleaned myself up applying antiseptic cream to my wounds within 15 minutes I had changed the barding on my neck washing away all the blood from the cut just above my left ear the same one I had received from the sniper pony the day before, "then I finished tidying my gear and equipment up "and left the Boutique through the other exit. I checked the time on my PipBuck again as soon as I passed the town square 11:50AM at least it had stopped raining for the time being. 50 minutes later i was saying goodbye to Ponyville feeling really sad for the first time in my life I had never seen a town or anything like one besides what they showed us in pictures sure this place had turned into a warzone but i was only just now starting to get used to the environment my PipBuck was familiarizing myself in.

The sign in front of me chilled my bones and the skin cold **(WARNING you are now entering raider territory turn back while you still can!)** "Well shit i muttered now which way was I supposed to go? ,so this is the wasteland huh cruel and unforgiving "i decided to continue heading north past the destroyed ruins of what i could only guess was some sort of famous landmark (Hoofington my PipBuck had given me the answer) "whoever had been here had fucked this place up real good because there were broken windows, crumbling pillars and a whole pile of the bones of decaying ponies that littered the terrain "the sight was horrible,i put my hoof in my mouth it was all I could do to stop myself from going into shock.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five Armed And Dangerous**

Time stood still for what felt like hours but when i checked my PipBuck later on that evening only 55 minutes had passed I was staring outside the crumbled ruins of Hoofington looking towards the glow going off in the distance i didn't feel any better than I had earlier that afternoon but at least i was still alive I went over to the landing where i had camped out the night before and checked the cupboards inside were some C class rations, that would have to do for now next I went downstairs and grabbed some sticks enough to be able to light a fire to keep warm then cooking the meal I settled down for an evening grateful to still have my skin intact after that firefight in Ponyville, "turning in for the night I dozed off. **Beep" **my PipBuck alarm went off just after 9AM I rolled over softly and smacked my lips tasting some sort of sour gunk in my mouth


End file.
